forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fraz-Urb'luu
| refs4e = | power3e = Demon lord | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | symbol3e = Partially-devoured human skull with reversed eyeballs, Staff of Fraz-Urb'luu | homeplane3e = The Abyss, 176 layer | realm3e = Hollow's Heart | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = Chaos, Evil, Trickery, War, Demonic | worshipers3e = Wizards (illusionists), sorcerers, clerics, bards, warlocks, rakshasas, charlatans, deceivers, those deceived by Fraz-Urb'luu | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Greatclub | holy days3e = | challenge3e = 21 28 | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Demon lord | alignment2e = | symbol2e = | homeplane2e = The Abyss, 176 layer | realm2e = Hollow's Heart | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = Chaotic evil | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Fraz-Urb'luu ( }}) or Fraz-Urb'Luu, sometimes spelled Fraz Urblu, was a tanar'ri demon lord. He was known as the Prince of Deception. Description The Prince of Deception was a huge creature with two great ebony wings. He was covered in pale blue hair, had gray skin and a long tail. Fraz-Urb'luu had a gargoyle-like form, pointed ears, and a muscular frame. Abilities His vision was excellent and piercing with both darkvision and true seeing. He could speak all languages and communicate via telepathy. His most powerful abilities, however, were to deceive other demon lords, as well as his mastery of summoning. Possessions Fraz-Urb'luu's most impressive possession was the Staff of Fraz'Urb-luu. It was essentially a weapon with the combined powers of a staff of command, a rod of beguiling, and a rod of rulership. Relationships The Prince of Deception once had a relationship with a witch called Vilhara. He was so impressed by her schemes and magical ability that he took her back to his domain. It was here that they had a half-demon son, known as Tsojcanth. Another half-fiend son of Fraz-Urb'luu, Rheligaun "the Horned" was born in . In , Rheligaun overthrew the ruler of Narfell, Ilithkar (who was the half-fiend son of Orcus). He mysteriously disappeared when Narfell fell in . Fraz-Urb'luu named all other demon lords as his enemies. In particular, Fraz-Urb'luu became a great enemy of Graz'zt. As Fraz-Urb'luu had shared time with Iggwilv in the past (who Graz'zt was enamored with), Graz'zt violently assaulted him. Thoughout history, Graz'zt and other powerful demons tried to drive Fraz-Urb'luu from his home, but they were unsuccessful. History Rise to Power Fraz-Urb'luu was one of the very first demons to gain great power. After asserting his dominance, the primal lord ruled over the the 176th layer of the Abyss, Hollow Heart, for aeons. He spent much time creating and reshaping parts of the realm to his liking. With only a thought, he could manipulate the entire structure of his realm, from destroying mountains to swallowing bustling cities. After Fraz-Urb'luu's touch, his realm was said to rival the beauty of Arvandor and Bytopia. During this time, no other demon lords were able to form lasting alliances to take him head-on. Throughout his early days, he used his ultra-powerful staff to command several hordes of demons. Numerous demon lords and others tried to acquire the unique staff, but none were successful. The Prince of Deception often deceived these demons lords into being summoned to his court, and there he would take things he desired from them. A great Oerthian archmage known as Zagig, and his apprentice, Iggwilv, planned calling him forth fromthe Abyss to trap him. In order to assist them, Iggwilv contacted the enemies of Fraz-Urb'luu (especially Orcus), and the demons granted her tutor an artifact known as the Ichor Lance. They also provided the pair with pivotal hints to what Fraz-Urb'luu's true name could be. Imprisonment Upon combining their spellcasting powers, Zagig and Iggwilv summoned Fraz-Urb'luu to Oerth. Not attempting to resist them, the Prince of Deception took the opportunity to be summoned, thinking he could use it to wreak havoc on those of the Prime Material plane. However, using the extreme power of the Ichor Lance, Zagig confined Fraz-Urb'luu in a large stone prison. Notably absent, his enemies swarmed his realm and each tried to gain his staff, but it was shattered in the process. Fraz-Urb'luu remained imprisoned for over 200 years. During this time, Iggwilv observed the Prince of Deception and his methods of trying to escape. She learned much from him, and used this knowledge to write the famed tome, the Demonomicon of Iggwilv. Iggwilv would later come to fear what would come of his years of plotting. Escape After a couple of centuries of imprisonment, Fraz-Urb'luu was able to convince two mortals to free him. He returned to his domain, only to find it ruined, and so spent much time reconstructing it. However, this was an onerous task without the great staff he once owned. As well as this, his layer was open to multiple demonic invasions, but Fraz-Urb'luu fended off the hordes. Even Graz'zt, Demogorgon, and Socothbenoth were unable to drive him from his home. Since then, he searched for his staff. Imprisoned Once More After restoring part of his domain, he bound himself to it. If called to another plane, his life energy would be transferred to a black jewel. In the late–15 century, Fraz-Urb'luu was summoned to the Prime Material Plane by the Archmage of Menzoberranzan, Gromph Baenre. The spell was far too powerful to be resisted, and Fraz-Urb'luu became trapped in the black jewel, and he was transported to the Underdark of Toril. After corrupting many beings, the gem was destroyed, and he moved back to the Abyss. Rumors and Legends Before his imprisonment, it was rumored that Fraz-Urb'luu had taken leave of the Abyss for the Gray Waste of Hades. Appendix Further Reading * Notes Appearances ;Adventures * Out of the Abyss * The Throne of Bloodstone Gallery Dragon magazine 333.jpg|Cover of Dragon magazine 333. Frazdrag3e.jpg|Fraz-Urb'luu featured in the article header of Demonomicon of Iggwilv. References Connections Category:Demon lords Category:Tanar'ri Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of the Abyss Category:Archfiends Category:Fiends Category:Fiends (5e) Category:Deities Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of the Fiendish Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities Category:War domain deities Category:Demonic domain deities Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender Category:Inhabitants with a 23 challenge rating (5e) Category:Inhabitants with a 21 challenge rating (3e) Category:Inhabitants with a 28 challenge rating (3e)